Severus Snape and Vaermina Aidoneus: Love Between Gods
by lexuamclaughlin
Summary: What if the dark lord had offered a sacrifice to awaken a long forgotten powerful being that had been thought dead for almost a thousand years before he went after the Potters. Vaermina Aidoneus the last Greek goddess left with all the power of the others will change the fate of many in the Wizarding World and even bring love to one Severus Snape.
1. Chapter 1

Character Backgrounds:

 **Severus Snape:** Severus' background is mostly the same as in the movies however, in this story he never loved Lilly and he never took a vow to protect Harry. Severus went to Dumbledore to become a spy for Voldemort and Dumbledore excepted Severus' plea to help the Potters and trusted him due to a lie about him loving Lilly.

 **Vaermina Aidoneus:** (Bonnie Wright, with dark red hair)

Hair Color: Dark red

Eye color: Light blue

Vaermina was once an alien (like the xenomorph from AvP) from another galaxy sent to earth when her kind were being hunted (by predators) to extension. As the last queen of her kind she is found by the god Hades. Hades and the other Greek gods decide to use their powers to turn her into something more and the act as an anchor for the world and gain their powers should the other gods ever fade due to lost of fate from mortals. As Hades acting as a host she grew to see him as a father and learned how to use her knew abilities. Though no longer able to reproduce as her kind once had she is still able to take on her xenomorph queen form but can shrink and grow in size as well as for wings. She also posses a human form with the beauty of Aphrodite and can grow black angel wings with silver tips. Four thousand years later she began to hate mortals with out magic and those born from un-pure blood line, though she didn't mind half bloods, she befriended Salazar Slytherin and helped in the building of Hogwarts, become the unknown fifth founder known as the Black Serpent. However mortals and the light wizards grew to fear her and sought to end her life with a weapon meant to kill gods and with her father and creaters fading due to mortals losing their faith in them they gave her their power and titles to ensure her survival and with Salazar's help when the light wizards of the world tried to kill her, her body was sent to the underworld placed in a deep sleep that could only be broken by a decedent of Slytherin. And finally after almost one thousand years later one Tom Riddle final learns of Salazar's secret ally the Black serpent and seeks to reawaken her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1:**

 _A/N: I do not own any characters other than Vaermina, all other characters are J.K. Rowling's._

In the darkest halls of Riddle Manor Voldemort was preparing to complete a ritual that he was sure would ensure his victory over the Light. After years of research on a journal he had found in Salazar's study in the Chamber of Secrets he finally had all he need to complete the ritual that would reawaken Slytherin's greatest ally, the Black Serpent. The journal its self was written in parseltongue and was warded with heavy concealment charms that had taken a long time to get through, but for good reason for in this journal Voldemort had learned many things about this Black Serpent and could not help but be fascinated by a being told to have so much power.

For the ritual, he knew his blood as the last decedent of Slytherin was needed and a sacrifice of innocent life was required to reawaken the god-like being. This night of all nights was prefect because in this night he would be going to the Potter's to end the one that could defeat him according to the prophecy brought to him by his faithful spy Severus. Although Severus going to Dumbledore to enter the Light as a spy may have slowed to process of finding the Potter's he would finally be able to finish them thanks to that coward Wormtail. The ritual he was completing now would ensure that the lives of the Potter's slain by him would be used as the catalyst to awaken the Black Serpent from her thousand-year sleep.

Finally, with the ritual complete Voldemort apparated to Godric's Hollow and made his way to the Potter's. Once he reached the door he blasted it off its hinges and heard James tell Lilly to take the child and hide. Voldemort dodged a spell sent at him and quickly sent the killing curse ending James life and then continued upstairs to where he heard the woman, and quickly blasting the door open.

"Please not harry, please." Lilly begged.

"Move out of the way you silly girl, move and you will be spared." Voldemort demanded.

"Please not my Harry please take my life instead of his please." Lilly continued to beg.

Voldemort's patience finally snapped. "Avada Kedavra". The green light of the killing curse hit the woman and then he looked at the child that was said to be able to defeat him. "With your life, I will not only be rid of you but I will have gained a new ally as well." With that he shot the killing curse at the boy but before he realized what was happening he felt the agonizing pain his soul being ripped from his body due to the curse being reflected to him. His soul fled from the home and without his knowing he lost not only one piece of his soul but two.

Far away, in the depths of the Underworld the sacrificed lives of the Potter's and a soul piece and blood from a descendent of Slytherin began the long process of awakening the last Greek goddess, Vaermina Aidoneus.

 _A/N: Please let me know what you think of the story and leave reviews._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2:

 _A/N: I do not own any characters other than Vaermina, all other characters are J.K. Rowling's. Also, some characters may be OOC, and the relationship with Snape will start somewhat fast but will build slow._

 _Ten years later:_

A figure dressed in a black dress with a black cloak that seemed to move with the shadows moved silently through the trees of the forest in Albania. Coming to a clearing the figure pulled down their hood that had shadowed their face to revel long, thick, waving, dark red hair, clear light blue eyes, and a face that that could only be described to have a goddess like beauty. Vaermina paused and looked around the clearing before sighing in slight frustration, she had been wondering around the forest for a while now and the person she was looking for was proving to be more difficult to track down than she thought it would be.

As she paused she could not help but think back to how she had come to be here, ten years ago, she had felt something brush against her mind in her death-like sleep. It had taken time for her to wake from such a long sleep, mainly because she had to regain her power after being suppressed for so long but finally a couple months ago, she awoke at last. The first thing she had done upon reawaken was checking on the state of her kingdoms, the Underworld and Olympus, since she was now the queen of both. Once sure of their security and ability to run themselves she had then checked on her new connections to the world that had once belonged to her other creators. It was odd how her new powers worked, while she was constantly in connection to her abilities from her father, Hades, she was not as connected to her other abilities that came from her new titles, they were there but she had to make a more conscious effort to use them. After gaining a better understanding of her new abilities she began looking into the blood memories that came from the descendent of Slytherin, what mortals do not know, including wizards, is that blood carries genetic memories and thanks to being what she was, just like she could look at the memories from her kind pasted on in her blood as queen of the black serpents, she could look into the memories from the wizard's blood.

Thanks to this she was well caught up on what has occurred in the past thousand years and could not help but be appalled by the fact that so many light wizards were in charge, at this rate muggle-borns will be degrading the wizarding world and muggles will learn of its existence. Long ago, Vaermina had stopped caring for mortals without magic and preferred the company of purebloods and half-bloods, and she now vowed to protect the wizarding world and help better it. Though she also decided it would be best to simply keep her more god-like abilities for true emergencies and preform magic just as other wizards and witches do, though more powerful it will be, to be able to be closer to them and help set an example. This of course meant she would need to fashion a wand that would be able to act as a proper channel to create magic in the normal way, using the wood from the immortal tree in the Garden of Hesperides, she created a fifteen-inch wand with her own blood as the core that was a dark brown, almost black with the design on her spiked tail when she was in her other form as a handle.

It was after she had created her new wand that she realized that she had of a piece of Tom's, as she now thought of him, soul and along with having a part of his blood a somewhat familial bond had formed. She had already planned on coming to Tom's aid just to spite those of the Light but now with the bond and the fact that he had helped return her to the living she felt entitled to help as she now considered him family. After using a tracking spell with her new wand, trying to get use to the feeling of using magic as a witch, and ensuring her kingdoms would run themselves, she had found herself in the darkest parts of the Albanian forest looking for Tom and growing more agitated as time went on when she had no luck in finding him.

"These spells are proving to be worthless it's no wonder the wizarding world is going down-hill, they have lost their creativity." Vaermina muttered to herself. Finally deciding to use a different means of tracking she tapped into her other form and instincts, as she did so her eyes turned completely black with no whites and her sense of smell, hearing, and sight improved greatly. She also began to see along with her normal sight, a sort of advanced echolocation and she began to pick-up on the pheromones and other things in the air with her tongue as though she were a snake. She knew Tom was close and focused her scenes into tracking him and after a minute she finally got a lock on where he was. Moving quickly through the trees she finally came upon a large snake that seemed to be trying to hide, but she saw the higher intelligence in its eyes.

" _Hello Tom I have been searching for you for a time now I'm glad I finally found you"_ she hissed in parseltongue, as she knew Tom's shade was currently possessing this snake.

" _Who are you and how do you know me and speak this language?"_ he hissed back in reply seeming both surprised and extremely cautious.

" _This is my mother tongue I taught this language to the snakes of the world long ago and gave your ancestor the gift of being able to use it, which has been passed down to you"._ Vaermina was sure that Tom would be able to put two and two together with this statement, and sure enough Tom's earlier caution was replaced by a sense of excitement, though still slightly wary,

" _Your Vaermina, the Black Serpent. The ritual worked then you have finally returned to the world"_ he hissed. " _I had begun to think something had gone wrong with the death of my body"._

" _Yes, I have returned, it had taken a while for my powers to strengthen before I finally awoke and I had to check on many things to ensure that everything was still functioning properly. I also had to get caught up on the happenings of the world and prepare myself so I could be able to offer my aid upon my return"_ she explained. " _Now that I have found you I can help return you to your body, though I had planned on using as little of my godlier powers as possible to blend in with the rest of the wizarding world"_

 _"Then don't there are other ways for me to get my body back through magic. Besides this is a mistake I wish to fix on my own, my pride has been ruined enough as to loss to a baby even if it was due to the brat's mother."_ Tom said still angered by the thought of how he had been defeated. " _Though I would not mind a helping hand and I am happy to know that one such as yourself is willing to help, I would like to do as much of this on my own."_

 _"I understand, it's a matter of dignity, pride, and honor, all things I can relate to. Though I will be helping, I owe you a great debt for your aid in my return and the ritual has caused a familial bond to form between us which means you are family in my eyes."_ she replied, and was amused to see a look of shock somehow spread across the snake's face.

 _"I am glad to know you are willing to help and I in fact have a plan. I have heard rumor that the_ _Philosopher's Stone_ _is in the possession of Dumbledore and it just so happens his DADA professor is currently wondering this very forest. If you can help me find him I can latch on to him so when he returns to Hogwarts for the new year I will be in the perfect position to get the stone. Not only that but Harry Potter will be coming to Hogwarts the coming year."_

Vaermina paused to think about the plan, if she could somehow convince the Board of Governors and the old Headmaster to hire her as perhaps a second DADA professor, as a precaution since she knew that no DADA teacher lasted longer than a year thanks to Tom's curse on the position, then she would also be in a perfect position to not only help Tom but also be a wolf amounst the sheep so to speak. After thanking through everything she explained her idea to Tom.

" _That's actually not a bad idea, in fact you could possibly my current spy within the school Severus Snape. Alright so once you help me find Quirrell you can return to England and start working on getting that position and I will join you later."_ Tom decided.

With the plans in place Vaermina and Tom began tracking Quirrell. As they were moving through the forest Vaermina could not help but think about the other spy Tom mentioned, there was something about him when she saw him in Tom's memories that drew her attention to him. Pushing those thoughts to the side she decided that it was something she would look into once she saw him in person. After a while they finally found Quirrell and it did not take long before Tom was attached to the back of Quirrell's head.

"Alright, you should return to England in order to set our plans in motion, I think I might try my hand at breaking into Gringott's to see if I can get the stone sooner, but if not then we continue on." Tom told Vaermina as they were getting ready to go their separate ways.

"Very well, I will keep you up to date. If you every need me call my name, I will hear you." Vaermina said. "Farwell for now Lord Voldemort"

"I am alright with you calling me Tom in private, you are more powerful than I could ever imagine to be and I have no right to ask to be called a lord by you. Besides, I can somewhat fill the familial bond as well so it's like you said we're family." Tom stated.

"Very well, you may call me Vaermina, goodbye Tom" Vaermina chuckled.

"Goodbye Vaermina" Tom said with a smile. With that Vaermina seemed to melt into the shadows as she used them to travel back to Britain to begin working on their plan.

 _A/N: Please let me know what you think of the story and leave reviews._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3:**

 _A/N: I do not own any characters other than Vaermina, all other characters are J.K. Rowling's. Also, some characters may be OOC._

Vaermina sat outside a café on Diagon Alley waiting on someone she knew she would need the help of if she was going to get that old coot Dumbledore to set up a position for a second Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. As soon as Vaermina got back to England she immediate sent a letter to Lucius Malfoy, someone she knew would be willing to help as soon as she dropped that this was a plan that came from the Dark Lord himself. Lucius had always been one ready to do the Dark Lords bidding and thus will be willing to help even if Lucius did not know who or what she was and given his position on the Hogwarts Board of Governors he was in a perfect position to help.

Looking around she spotted a man with long blonde hair, expensive wizard robes, and a cane with a snakes head and she immediately recognized him as Lucius. "Mr. Malfoy, thank you for meeting me I understand that this was out of nowhere" Vaermina said, standing to greet him and reaching out to shake his hand.

"I must admit your letter captured my curiosity and I saw no harm in seeing what the purpose of requesting this meeting was for" Lucius said as he grabbed her hand and kissed it while he quickly studied her. She was a true beauty, wearing some of the finest dress and robes money could buy, and there was something about her that radiated power and a darkness that proved to be both intoxicating and cause for caution.

Vaermina smiled while they took their seats and the waitress came over to take their orders, once she left Vaermina looked at Lucius for a moment. "First, I would like to properly introduce myself, I am Vaermina Aidoneus and I have been… away for a while so I have just recently been caught up on how muggle-borns and their parents are not being controlled in some way to help keep the Wizarding world secure in its secrecy. As I am sure you share my concerns along with the worries of the deluding of pure-blood I come to you today with a request for aid." She paused to let Lucius take in all that has been said so far.

At this point, Lucius, would be lying if he said his curiosity wasn't picked so he nodded for Vaermina to continue as he wanted to hear what she had to say. Once she had his go ahead she continued, "I have recently been in contact with a mutual friend of ours that you most likely thought gone" at this she saw Lucius' eyes widen slightly as he figured out who she had most likely had been in contact with. Before he could say anything, she raised a hand to hold off his questions and then continued "now I am sure you have questions about our friend but all I can say is that he has a plan to get out of his current situation and what we need you to do is help me convince the Board of Governors and that old fool Headmaster that it would be most beneficial to set up a position for a second DADA professor and that I would be the best candidate to fill in that position."

Once Vaermina was done speaking Lucius quickly began thinking over everything just said, if what she was implying was true then the Dark Lord truly was still alive but clearly not in the best of health. If the Dark Lord was still alive then he would help in whatever way he could, if anyone had a chance at fixing the Wizarding world it was the Dark Lord. "Alright, on the next Board meeting I can bring it up, I can point out how for years now something has happened to the DADA professors that caused them to be unable to return and that it may be beneficial to have a second teacher to not only take off some of the load on the other professor but can also step in should anything happen to the other." Lucius stated already thinking of the best way to push this idea through.

Vaermina smiled pleased that she could recruit Lucius into helping her, it would help make things easier in the long run. "Very well, I am pleased that you're still willing to help our mutual friend even after all this time. After your claims of the Imperious curse in your trails many would say you would never take part of such dealings"

Lucius smirked slightly "Yes well one should always wear a mask in order to keep in the good graces of people that can be prove to be useful and to also keep the element of surprise."

Laughing lightly Vaermina stood "Thank you for your time Mr. Malfoy, I am glad that we could come to a proper arrangement. Please keep in touch and up to date on how the job position is going."

Also standing Lucius again kissed the back of her hand, "It was my pleasure, I hope to have good news for you soon. Good-day Mrs. Aidoneus."

"Good-day Mr. Malfoy" Vaermina said before leaving the café and returning to the manor that was once owned by her father, who sometime liked to come here to observe the mortals out of curiosity. She had done repairs on the manor and changed some things to fit the more modern times after she had returned to England and was pleased with the results.

A few weeks later it was now mid-July, and Vaermina had just gotten word from Lucius that he was finally successful in convincing the Board to open an extra DADA position. He was also pleased to report that due to the short notice and the convenience of her application, which Lucius had drawn up along with the proper forms to match, the Headmaster of Hogwarts was willing to hire her for the job. Quickly writing a reply to Lucius with her thanks, she then wrote to Tom, who she had been keeping in touch with, telling him the good news. Shortly after sending those to letters she received an owl that had a letter from the Headmaster asking her to come to Hogwarts the next day in order to get a quick overview of her new job and a tour of Hogwarts. After sending her acknowledgment she began to get together everything she needed for the next day.

The next day Vaermina found herself sitting in the Headmasters office, "So Mrs. Aidoneus according to your application you graduated top of your class from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic in 1978" Dumbledore said with his usual twinkling eyes.

Vaermina smiled putting on her best look of innocence, despite her slight annoyance of the headmaster's cheery attitude "Yes that is correct Headmaster, I have spent a lot of my time traveling the world to learn about different magical creatures and old legends. But I have always wanted the opportunity to teach and as soon as I heard from a friend of mine that Hogwarts was going to be opening a new DADA position, I couldn't pass up the chance. I already have a list of books that I will require, though I would like to know what student groups I will be teaching."

"Ah yes I had thought that you could be in charge of teaching the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs of all years, while Professor Quirrell will be teaching the Gryffindors and Slytherins."

"Alright, that sounds lovely, have all the other professors been made aware of my addition to the staff?" Vaermina asked wondering if the old coot had decided to wait to the last minute to inform them of the change or not.

"Yes, I have sent out letters to the other professors so they can be aware of your addition. Now I believe it's time for your tour of Hogwarts, I will show you where you will be teaching, your office, and your living quarters. I am afraid that only Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick are currently present in the school but you'll be able to meet your other fellow professors at the staff meeting the day before the students return." Dumbledore said before motioning Vaermina to follow. After taking one last look around the office, pausing on the phoenix, she followed him out. Hogwarts was much the same as when she saw it when it was made all those years ago, and couldn't help the feeling of nostalgia that came with being back within its walls once more. She could feel that Hogwarts recognized one of its founders and was welcoming her back with open arms. After seeing her new living quarters, office, and teaching room which were thankfully all in the dungeons which gave her a sense of comfort due to the dark, damp atmosphere, appealing to her instincts as a black serpent, and meeting her two fellow professors, which seemed to be friendly enough if not a little to cheery when it came to having a new teacher, Vaermina wished the Headmaster a good-day and returned home.

When Vaermina got home she couldn't help but think back on the scent she had picked up in the dungeons, it had been faint and stronger around the potions lab, the smell reminded her of the gardens of the Underworld, sweet and intoxicating. She had felt drawn to the scent and after asking who was in charge of teaching potions she was beginning to have suspicions about what was happening. One thing was for sure, she was both anxious and excited about finally meeting Severus Snape face-to-face, for he might just be the one she had been waiting for all this time.

 _A/N: Please let me know what you think of the story and leave reviews._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4:**

 _A/N: I do not own any characters other than Vaermina, all other characters are J.K. Rowling's. Also, some characters may be_ _OOC_ _._

It has been a few weeks since Vaermina's visit to Hogwarts and since then she had been trying to occupy her time between staying in touch with Tom, after finally getting a beautiful black eagle owl of her own, which she named Nyx, keeping an eye on the running's of the Underworld, and making lesson plans for when she returned to Hogwarts. Only a few interesting things that have happened in the past few weeks one was discovering that Cerberus' daughter Aurora had once again escaped her father's watch and snuck into the mortal realm, leaving Vaermina to have and try and find her ' _again'_ , which was proving to be just as hard as it was all the other times this had happened. The other interesting thing, though more amusing than frustrating, was meeting up with Tom after his failed attempt at breaking into Gringott's which he succeed, only to find the stone had been moved. Vaermina had found it amusing to hear Tom's ranting about being so close, though that meeting became more interesting when Hagrid had entered the Leaky Cauldron with Harry Potter apparently just finishing with his school shopping. Though it was hard keeping a straight face when Tom had Quirrell acting like a stuttering fool, Vaermina had managed to politely introduce herself to both Hagrid and Potter. Hagrid seemed to have a natural cheerful attitude and a large curiosity though proved to be a bit too easy to get talking and slipping on telling secrets, in turn this both annoyed and pleased Vaermina, with Hagrid being so to get secrets from may just give Tom the upper hand.

However, seeing Harry Potter did not sit well with Vaermina, she had taken an immediate disliking to the boy for a few reasons. Firstly, just knowing that he played a small part in creating Tom's current situation, though child he may have been, had Vaermina feeling a protective anger that she was starting to become use to when it came to Tom, since she now saw him as family now. The child's nativity also drove Vaermina crazy, she was aware of the child being raised by muggles she could see it in his surface thoughts when she looked into his mind out of curiosity, however, that hardly meant that he should be so clueless, the least he could have done was try to hide such weakness. All these things combined she realized that she may have came off as a bit cold and emotionless, since she was trying not to show her irritation. After talking for a bit and answering some of Hagrid's questions once he found out she was the new Defense Professor, Vaermina bid Tom farewell. Once Vaermina was back at her manor she realized that if she was to actually teach students she was going to have to be firm and possibly have a cold attitude if she was going to hide the irritation of dealing with naïve little children, if any were as out of practice as Potter proved to be. She did not have anything against children, it's ignorance that bothered her when she knew perfectly well that some things they should already know, they have books ahead of time for a reason.

A lot of people would say that Vaermina could be bipolar what with her switches between being cold, and unfeeling, to being warm, and kind. The truth though is fairly simple and yet complicated at the same time. Vaermina is for the most part cold to most everyone, she only really shows her more caring, and kinder side to those that she either considers family or friends. This is mostly a defense to keep those un-worthy of trust away, but it's also a safety for those around her and herself. While she may have been altered by her creators to be able to take on a human form, have a higher intelligence, and unable to reproduce as her kind normally can, she was still a queen of the black serpents, the last one from her world, and her kind have always had a predatory instinct, along with other more animalistic instincts. So, while not completely the same as what she once was the instinct to hunt, maim, and kill was still there and a lot of times almost pressing to act on. This instinct was usually easy to control but it made her more prone to violence when truly angered or severely annoyed, and thus giving her plenty of reason to keep most people at bay, and while a lot of times she could care less about most people, it was best to keep her head down and stay in the shadows. The only people that were safe from such instincts were those that she considered a part of her hive, in which case she had the instinct to protect through any means necessary. While she no longer could create a hive of her own she still had the instincts and they often took hold whenever she grew close to someone, usually resulting in a familial bond, like in Tom's case. Shaking herself out of her thoughts Vaermina decided that it was time to make a trip to Diagon Alley to get last minute supplies for the upcoming year. She had been meaning to stop at the apothecary for a while now so that she could make some potions that may come in handy if her students proved to be as incompetent as she feared. It would not do well to have any fatal accidents due to a spell misfire, the paperwork would no doubt be murder itself, when it could easily be solved with a potion or two.

A man with black hair, in all black robes, which billowed out behind, stalked through the crowds to the apothecary on Diagon Alley. Severus Snape was not in the best of moods, after going through the stocks at Hogwarts as his pre-school year supplies check, he had gone to the apothecary in Hogsmeade to get the supplies he needed only to learn that he would have to travel to Diagon Alley to get some. He had hoped to avoid this because at this time of year the alley was often packed with children and their parents to get their school supplies and he absolutely despised having to be surrounded by so many people. If this wasn't enough to put him in a bad mood the news of a second DADA professor was. He would admit that he could see the benefits of having a second professor in that subject given its tendency to lose its professor by the end of each year, but he still did not like the change. However, it was not the fact that he once again was denied the position, though it would have been a nice change, it was the fact that a completely new, and unknown person would be joining the Hogwarts staff.

Since he had started working at Hogwarts so he could spy on the Light for the Dark Lord he had done everything in his power to not only know everything he could about all his fellow professors, but to also gain at least some of their trust. Severus was no fool, with the dark mark still present, but faded, he knew the Dark Lord still lived. Now that he knew the Philosopher's Stone was in Hogwarts there was no doubt that the Dark Lord would come for it in order to return to full health, however, he had to play the part of double agent and do nothing but try to interfere as little as possible. With Potter coming to Hogwarts this year he knew he would have to protect the boy for two reasons, one was to keep in Albus' good graces, and the other was to keep another way for the Dark Lord to return available to him, there were ways the boy could be used for this and a good back-up in case something goes wrong with the stone. With all that was occurring this year the last thing Severus needed to worry about was an unknown professor coming into the school. Without knowing anything about this person and not having the trust that comes from years of working together, this person could prove to be a problem.

Signing in frustration Severus finally made his way into the apothecary and immediately started looking for the supplies he needed. The store was surprisingly, and pleasantly empty for the chaos that was going on outside. It was while he was looking for one of the last ingredients that he needed did he hear the door to the store open and when he looked up he felt his breath catch as he saw how had entered the store. The woman who entered was possibly the most beautiful witch he had ever seen. Her dark red hair was in silky waves down her back down to her waist with layers to it and short bangs framing her dainty face with a small pixy-like nose, clear light blue eyes, and full red lips. She was wearing a black dress with flowing robes, but you could still see the curves of her body. It was needless to say that she had captured Severus' attention not only with her beauty, but also because he could not recall ever seeing her before. So, under the pretense of looking through supplies he kept watching her out of the corner of his eye. At one point when she got close enough he reached out with his magic to see if he could get a sense of hers and was surprised to feel s darkness to it that he had only ever felt in the presence of the Dark Lord himself. It was dark, powerful, and intoxicating, which left the question of who was she because someone with such darkness would have surely allied with the Dark Lord but he could not recall ever seeing her before. Distracted by his thoughts he momentarily stopped focusing on the woman and when he turned to continue down the aisle he stopped as his black eyes met light blue eyes.

Vaermina had immediately recognized the scent that had been haunting her for the past few weeks. The sweet, intoxicating aroma that she compared to the gardens of the Underworld was strong when she walked into the apothecary and sure enough when she looked around she spotted none other than Severus Snape. Quickly looking away before he saw her looking she began looking through the ingredients she needed while subtly observing the dark man that seemed to haunt her thoughts even without ever meeting him. He was handsome in his own way with black long wavy hair that looked surprisingly silky, a strong jaw line, and even his nose which some would call overly large seemed to fit his face and add to his handsomeness. And now that Vaermina was closer she could smell and sense what she had been suspicious of, he was the person she had been waiting so long for. Now the next question would be how to approach him, she had not spent the last five thousand years waiting for him just to scare him off for being too forward. However, when she got closer she sensed his magic reaching out to study hers, and while normally she, like she had been doing lately, she would suppress some of her power and hide the darkness that it holds, but this time she let him sense all her power. She figured that if he sensed her darkness he would feel more comfortable being around her given the amount of darkness she could sense in his magic which was surprisingly a lot considering he was still mortal.

As she saw him lose himself in his thoughts she figured it would be a good time to engage a conversation, though it will need to seem like an accident so he will not become suspicious of her for just coming up to him randomly. As he turned around he ran into and as soon as their eyes met she felt a bond start to form though small it may have been. Severus felt something as well but could not figure out exactly what it was, but his curiosity about this woman was peaked.

Clearing his throat, "I apologize I was lost in my thoughts and did not see you there" Severus said.

Vaermina was caught off guard by his deep baritone voice, she couldn't imagine a more beautiful sound. Quickly snapping out of her thoughts she replied "Oh it's no problem I wasn't paying attention to where I was going I was trying to find all the ingredients I need. I'm Vaermina Aidoneus" she quickly introduced herself.

Severus couldn't help but be enchanted by her musical, yet seductive sounding voice, but hide his reaction before replied, "I am Severus Snape. I must admit I do not remember ever seeing you in these parts before."

Vaermina gave a small smile, "Yes I have been away for a while now, I have been traveling around the world, but have recently returned to England when I was presented with the new teaching position at Hogwarts."

Severus was shocked to say the least, though did not show it, this was the new defense professor, what are the odds of meeting her here. "Ah I had heard about a new defense teacher being hired, I am the Potions Master at Hogwarts. I must admit it was surprising to hear that Hogwarts was hiring a second defense teacher." Severus' tone showed his slight wariness of the idea of having a new teacher on the staff.

Vaermina decided to mention how she came into the job, perhaps knowing who helped get her the job will help relax him more. "Yes, Lucius Malfoy is an old acquaintance of mine from a while ago when dealing certain _business_ and when the job opportunity came up he immediately notified me knowing that I had always wanted to teach."

Hearing that she was in contact with Lucius and the way she implied the word business as though it was not the usual everyday type, Severus began to think she knew more about him than he originally thought, and knew of his connections to the Dark Lord as a Death Eater. This left him to assume that she was once an ally with the Dark Lord, and now with this bit of information he couldn't help but think her job acceptance to Hogwarts just at the same time the stone was there lead him to believe there was more going on. "Ah yes Lucius is a good friend of mine. We use to have gathering all the time with some other friends of ours" Severus said seeing if she would pick up on the double meanings and help clear up some of his questions.

Vaermina was pleased to see that Severus was a quick thinker and had caught on quickly to her double meanings. "Yes, I'm afraid due to my travels I could not join these gatherings myself, though I wish I could have seeing as I am friends with a few of the people that usually went, but now perhaps when you and your friends have another in the future I will be able to join in" This statement alone she knew would imply that someday the Dark Lord would be calling Death Eater meetings again.

This was not lost on Severus and was happy to have his suspicions confirmed but re-framed from asking questions, the less he knew for now the better. But he did feel more relaxed in her presence knowing that she too was on the Dark side. However, he realized that he needed to return to Hogwarts. Though disappointed that he could not stay to learn more about this witch that had without a doubt captured his attention, he was pleased to know that he would be seeing her more at Hogwarts when the year started. This would give him plenty of time to learn more about her. "Well it was a pleasure meeting you Ms. Aidoneus, but I afraid I must get going. Though I look forward to seeing you at Hogwarts" he said while taking her hand and kissing the back of it.

Vaermina smiled at the gentlemanly gesture and enjoyed the small tingles it sent through her skin. "It was a pleasure meeting you as well Mr. Snape, I will be seeing you at Hogwarts" Vaermina then went to buy her ingredients and after one more look at Severus returned home to the manor now more eager for the school year to start so she can get to know Severus better and help build the bond she could now feel forming between them. Severus returned to Hogwarts thinking much the same, he didn't know what it was about Vaermina but there was something different about her that drew him in and he intended to learn just what that was.

 _A/N: Please let me know what you think of the story and leave reviews. I know that I left some things about what Vaermina meant by Severus being the one she was waiting for out, but I will be explaining this later on._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5:**

 _A/N: I do not own any characters other than Vaermina, all other characters are J.K. Rowling's. Also, some characters may be OOC._

It was now two days before the beginning of the school year at Hogwarts and Vaermina now stood outside the gates looking up at the castle finding it funny how she never imagined herself being a teacher here when she helped Salazar and the other founders build it. She just knew Salazar was laughing his ass off in the Underworld while she was sure the other founders were rolling in their graves, they never did really like her. Pushing aside old memories Vaermina started moving towards the entrance, Dumbledore knew she would be arriving and sure enough she found him waiting for her at the entrance hall.

"Good morning Ms. Aidoneus I hope all is well" he said while leading her down to her office and living quarters that were connected to each other.

"I am doing well Headmaster I hope everything is ready to go for the students return" Vaermina replied already falling back onto her more distant attitude in order to hide the irritation that she realized was going to be a normal around the man.

Dumbledore chuckled, he couldn't help but think about how her colder attitude reminded him of Severus. "Yes, I am happy to say that everything is ready all that's left is getting you settled in" he stopped as they reached her quarters, "well I will leave you to get settled in, we will be having dinner in the Great Hall and do remember that we have a staff meeting tomorrow morning."

Vaermina nodded "Thank you Headmaster I will see you later then" with that said she entered her rooms finding all her luggage had already been brought down by the house elves. Vaermina started unpacking everything she had into her office and rooms and then began adding a bit to the rooms to make it fit her taste better. By the time, she was done her living quarters had a homier feel to them with some carpeting, paintings, and black, gold, and silver furniture. Pleased with the results she re-entered her office and made sure everything was in place. By the time, she was through it was time for dinner so she made her way through the dungeons and up to the Great Hall. When she entered the Great Hall, she was happy to see Severus was there as well and made her way up the staff table.

"Hello Mr. Snape a pleasure to see you again, mind if I sit here" Vaermina asked pointing to the chair next to him.

Severus looked up sharply having not seen or heard her approaching having been reading the _Evening Prophet_ "Of course not be my guest and please call me Severus. It is a pleasure to see you again as well." and this was the truth ever since he had meet the new defense teacher a couple weeks ago, she had constantly been on his mind. It was something that he would have normally found aggravating, the fact that this woman could so easily get under his skin without hardly knowing each other, but instead he found himself curious about her and wanting to know more about her. What was it about her that so easily got pass his defenses?

Sitting down Vaermina gave him a small smile, realizing that he would be one of the few people she could show her more caring side to. "So, Severus, how have you been these past few weeks, I imagine you have been preparing for the new school year as well. I just finished unpacking and organizing my office and rooms" she said while filling up her plate with the food that was spread out on the table. "Oh, and you may call me Vaermina by the way".

Severus felt a small smile tug at the corners of his mouth in response to the smile she gave him. "I have been keeping myself business preparing for the students return. Where is your office and class located, I didn't see anything being set up in the tower where the other defense class is normal held?"

"That's because there in the dungeons a little bit further down from your classroom. I am actually happy with where they are, I find the dark, damp atmosphere of the dungeons comforting" Vaermina explained.

Severus smirked slightly, finding amusing to have another person that preferred the dungeons for he to preferred the dark, damp air. "Ah well it's nice to know I will have someone else in this school that can find enjoyment being down there. However, be for warned the next thing you know the students will start calling you a dungeon bat as well." Severus found some of what the students say about him both annoying and amusing, especially the more ridiculous rumors like him being a vampire. Though he may not be a vampire Severus was not foolish enough to miss the signs of there being some sort of creature blood running through his veins. It was a secret that he guarded well, no one but himself knew about his more odder traits. He had always been more powerful magically and been more darker in nature though he hid it well, not only that but he had also always been stronger, faster, and had better senses. Add that to the fact that he preferred darker places, and had a volatile temper that was more animalistic than anything and he was left to wonder just what kind of creatures' blood had been passed down to him. He had tried to do research on both sides of his family but came up with nothing, it was either something that occurred unnoticed, or was purposely left out from the family records.

Vaermina's voice broke him from his thoughts, she laughed lightly before replying, "Well I suppose I will just have to live with whatever crazy rumors they come up with."

Severus smiled once more finding that he enjoying hearing her laugh. It was so odd that he was so attracted to a witch that he had just met, but it felt right which was a change since he had never found himself attracted to anyone before. After some small talk between the two of them they finished their dinner before returning to the dungeons. "Well I will see you at the staff meeting tomorrow morning. Good-night Vaermina".

"Good-night Severus" Vaermina said with a small smile before entering her rooms. She could keep her smile from growing as she thought about the growing friendship between herself and Severus. She was happy that they got along so well, and was pleased that it seemed Severus was feeling the same attraction as she was for him.

The next morning was the staff meeting where she was introduced to all the other professors, Tom beginning there as well. Though she noticed Severus looking at Quirrell oddly, almost as though he could sense something was off about him. The meeting was actually straight forward, they talked about the upcoming school year and went through planning for extra-curricular activities. When the meeting was finally finished Vaermina went with Tom back to where his office was and talked for a while, Vaermina made sure Tom knew that Severus was expected to act a certain way especially now since he already seemed to sense something different about him. Tom assured Vaermina that he knew this, "Though I must admit I am curious as to why you seem so concerned about him Vaermina my friend." He said with a slight smirk, "Someone catch your eye perhaps?"

Vaermina sighed in frustration, 'figures he would notice that' she thought to herself, "Severus is someone that I have been waiting a long time for" she stated.

"What do you mean?"

Vaermina thought for a second before deciding that it might be a good idea to explain and have someone that knows what's going on "Severus is my mate Tom. Long ago, a little before my supposed death my father told me that he would be placing some of my blood that came from my first life stage form, which would be before I became implanted into Hades as my host, into a certain wizard blood line. This would make him a royal, and one of the rarest of my kind, a king black serpent, which was rare considering normally the queen, which is what I am, would just lay eggs that contained the beings that implanted the embryos into their host. However, on a rare occasion a king black serpent would be born to mate with the queen to provide genetic diversity. Since I do not have the ability to lay eggs, I can only reproduce with a king black serpent. My father made it where when a male wizard with the black serpent's royal blood was combined with all the blood of the gods he would be capable of becoming everything I am now. Severus' blood line contains lineage from all the gods through both his mother's and father's side, despite him being a muggle, and he contains the royal blood of my kind through his mother's side. Severus is my life mate, the king to my queen, and he has all the potential to become what I am, in fact I wouldn't be surprise if he already shows some extra abilities, but for him to unlock everything fully we will have to complete the mating bond."

Tom was silent for a while taking all that in before he started to put certain things together, "You know I believe your right about him showing some traits already, Severus has always seemed to be surprisingly strong both in a magical sense and physical sense, though he tried to hid it. It would also explain why he so quickly picked up something odd about Quirrell. Though the next question is what do you intend to do?"

Vaermina smiled, "I plan to be his friend and work from there. We may have formed an instant bond, but I want to do this right. I have waited for too long to rush this, so I plan to take this as slow as necessary."

Tom nodded in understanding "Well alright then, dinner will be starting soon, and imagine you will be wanting to sit with Severus" he said with a smirk.

Vaermina rolled her eyes, knowing she would be hearing a bit of teasing from Tom now that he knew what was going on. "Alright Tom I will speak with you later."

Later that evening Vaermina sat with Severus and they once again made small talk getting to know each other. Some of the other professors kept looking at them seeming surprised that Severus was actually making friendly conversation since they have never seen him with another woman or even showed the faintest interest in anyone. Which was actually true, Severus had never been attracted to anyone before, it just never felt right before. Now however, he was completely drawn in to everything that Vaermina talked about and it was the same with her. After dinner, they once again walked back to the dungeons together before bidding each other good-night. Severus and Vaermina were both feeling happy and were looking forward to the school year, which was a surprise for Severus since he knew Potter would be coming to Hogwarts tomorrow and would serve as a walking reminder to one of the people he hated the most. But maybe with Vaermina's presence in the school it will be at least bearable.

 _A/N: Please let me know what you think of the story and leave reviews._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 8:**

 _A/N: Sorry for the long gap in updates I just finished my senior year in college and am now just getting my inspiration for this story back. I hope to have regular updates now that I am out of school. I do not own any characters other than Vaermina, all other characters are J.K. Rowling's. Also, some characters may be OOC_.  
That night after dinner Vaermina had parted ways with Severus and had taken to wondering around the castle remembering old memories and reaching out to Hogwarts magic and greeting her old friend from so long ago. She was just turning a corner when Tom came into to the corridor alongside with Dumbledore.

"Ah, there you are Ms. Aidoneus, we have been looking for you." The Headmaster said.

"Oh, I'm sorry I was just wondering around the castle getting a feel for it. What can I do for you two?" Vaermina asked while looking between the two wondering what could have convinced Tom to spend more time with Dumbledore than strictly necessary knowing of his limited patience with the man.

"I was hoping you could come with us to the third floor and show you the corridor that will be restricted during this year, Professor Quirrell already knows about the why and has contributed toward what is being protected there. I believe it is important that you are brought in on what is being protected at Hogwarts this year in the case of an emergency." Dumbledore replied.

Vaermina nodded and followed the two towards the third floor knowing that she was about to learn about the sorcerer's stone, though she was somewhat surprised she was being brought it on the know considering how new she is and is practically an unknown.

'Either the old man is losing his touch or he is trying to win my trust with honesty' she thought to herself somewhat amused, because if it is the latter reason then the old man is a bigger fool than she first imagined.

Once on the corridor that was restricted Dumbledore showed her the room that lead to the stone after explaining just what they were supposedly protecting. What she saw left her hard pressed not to react because in the room guarding over a trapdoor was Aurora, Cerberus's daughter. Seeing her chained up and cramped into such a small room left Vaermina seething in rage at the light wizard's audacity to lock up such a creature and the daughter of one of her friends in the Underworld like she was nothing but a dumb animal.

Quickly getting control of her anger, she placed on a cold mask looking at the Headmaster she asked "Are you sure it is the best idea to have such a dangerous being in the castle for the children to come across? Forbidden or not there will be a few that will be foolish enough to come see what is so forbidding about this corridor."

The Headmaster simply smiled "I am certain no harm will come to the students at Hogwarts, now tomorrow is going to be a busy day I would suggest getting some rest. Good-night you two." He replied before heading off.

As soon as he was gone Tom looked at Vaermina with concern and asked "Are you ok? You seemed angered by seeing the Cerberus locked up here."

"That's because that is Cerberus's daughter Aurora in there and these light bastards think they can just lock her up in here. She belongs in the Underworld with her father." She replied feeling her raging growing and quickly entered the room where Aurora began to growl before realizing how was coming up to her and immediately looked away from Vaermina's angry glare. "That's right you should be ashamed look at the mess you've got yourself in. Captured by light wizards, chained like an animal. This is exactly why me and your father tell you not to leave the Underworld."

Aurora looked up at Vaermina and whimpered knowing she was in big trouble this time for sneaking out of the Underworld. "No don't give me that look, now you have to stay here until the end of the year after all this mess with the stone is finished with before I come up with a way to send you home. Now, stay here, be good, and do as your told. Think of this as the beginning of your punishment." Vaermina stated firmly and waiting for Aurora's nod before turning and leaving, locking the door behind her. Turning from the door she saw Tom staring at her with a look of shock on his face.

Clearing his throat, he asked "So I take it you two knew each other?" before he paused and looked at Vaermina "So all those legend based on you and your family in Salazar's journal were true?"

Vaermina looked at Tom with slight amusement after calming down and nodded her head before laughing at Tom's shocked expression. "What did you think Salazar was righting down mere legend based on speculation and religion from ancient Greece? No, I told Salazar all about my family and separated fact from myth."

Tom stared for a moment before shaking his head "And here I thought when the journal said you were a goddess was a mere expression. Though I have to wonder how did Hades survive your birth since he was your host and from what I could tell the way you were born should have killed him?"

"He was a god." Vaermina said simply like it answered everything. And Tom supposed it technically did. Vaermina chuckled at his look of resignation at her simple answer. "Good-night Tom I'll see you tomorrow, should be interesting."

Tom nodded his head in agreement before saying good-night and parting ways with her. As he walked back to his room he thought back to how worried he became when he saw Vaermina's rage surfacing, he had thought that he was through with being close with people but he was starting to realize that he was beginning to see Vaermina as a sister after getting to know her over the past few weeks and seeing how she was so willing to help. And for once he wasn't worried about her betraying him because he was beginning to understand what she meant about the familial bond they shared. Though he did wonder what had caused it to form so quickly, he supposed that was something he would have to ask her later.


End file.
